Dillon Simmons
"Hey I signed up to help all of kid kind, and that includes Nolan." ''- Dillon. '''Numbuh 414', real name Dillon, was an original member and assault specialist of Sector Q. He was killed by a runaway bus inbetween the events of "Crutch" and "Agenda". History In the story "Crutch", Dillon and the remaing members of Sector Q tried to stop Teen Tornado from terrorizing a group of kids at a nearby park. After their intial assault failed, with Numbuh 112 getting thrown into a tree and Dillon getting stuck in a trash can. Dillon and Numbuh 1772, Mario, then got thrown around like rag dolls while Numbuh 112, with the assistance of Nolan York, defeated Teen Tornado. After cleaning up the park Dillon and the rest of Sector Q became friends with Nolan. A week later, after Numbuh 112 turned thirteen and was decommissioned, Dillon, Mario and Nolan were attacked at the Sector Q tree house by a group of teen ninjas led by Prom Queen and Teen Tornado. After the destruction of their tree house and Nolan's capture, Dillon and Numbuh Mario resolved to hit the teens hard and rescue Nolan. Armed with the only working 2x4 tech they had, they assaulted the teens at James Woods Regional High School. After a long fire fight the duo of operatives eventually gained entrance to the high school. To cover more ground, the duo split up. Dillon searched the cafeteria and fought a group of teens who were eating their dinner. Dillon then ran into Nolan who had escaped capture a bit earlier. The duo then ran into the gym to find Mario. Dillon and Nolan watched in horror as the ceiling collapsed on Mario and Teen Tornado. Two hours later, after arriving at the nearest KND medical facility, Numbuh 5CC gave Dillon and Nolan the news of Mario's condition. Dillon and Nolan watched as their friend was carted away by decommissioning operatives. Afterwards Dillon offered Nolan the chance to join the KND, which Nolan agreed. While Nolan was away training to become a member of the KND, Dillon recreated the Sector Q tree house behind Nolan's house. A month later on Dillon's birthday, Dillon was being escorted to a decommissioning chamber by two decommissioning operatives. Dillon would meet Nolan one last time before being decommissioned by Numbuh 501. A few days later Dillon was killed by a runaway bus. Nolan would take the loss of his friend hard and would forever oppose decommissionig. Relationships 'Mario' Dillon and Mario would always bicker and insult one another, but in reality they were good friends. Dillon was visibly shocked to learn that Mario would have to be decommissioned. 'Nolan' Dillon treated Nolan like he was one of them. He also rebuilt the Sector Q tree house for Nolan. However to not alarm Nolan on the day of his graduation, Dillon lied to him about his decommissioning. Edward Edward and Dillon were good friends. . Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Operatives Category:Characters